Twinkle of Contagion
The Twinkle of Contagion (nicknamed the Tinkle of Contagion by Gelatin) is a substance that Donut owned and used on himself for the challenge in "Four Goes Too Far". It appears to be a sparkling rainbow liquid substance that can be injected in to a person through a syringe or needle. When someone becomes infected with it, they get a whitish glow. It appears to be a smooth liquid similar to water and not a very viscous substance, as it sloshes around quite a bit. The effect itself is referred to as simply the Twinkle or, as Gaty called it, the Light. Gelatin jokes with this name and calls it "The TINKLE Of Contagion" repeatedly. Donut is offended by this. Effects If one is infected with the substance, they will appear to glow and make sparkling sounds. The infection is spread when one were to observe at someone with the said infection. The glow then transfers to that person until they get looked at by someone else. If an object currently infected with the Twinkle dies, the glow diminishes from their body. This is currently the only known way to actually dispose of the effect. Trivia *Apparently, the infection can only start spreading when the host announces that the challenge begins. *Cary Huang in his reaction video to Four Goes Too Far states that the infection may be painful to some contestants while not to others. *As from Four Goes Too Far, Donut had The Twinkle of Contagion 'for an unknown amount of time before. *Rather than just emitting a glow, Marker turns pure white when infected. *The Twinkle of Contagion substance looks similar to the substance that the Puffball Speaker Box emitted when stabbed, but darker. *If you inject yourself with the substance first, you’ll never feel any pain even if you normally would. This is evidenced by Donut screaming loudly when he’s reinfected, despite already injecting himself without pain. *It can still spread although the challenge has ended, as shown in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, as Taco had the twinkle when Clock was the last person to have it by the end of Four Goes Too Far. This may have happened off-screen over the 2 weeks of work on the episode. *The only way to destroy the twinkle is to kill the contestant with the twinkle. *The liquid was hand-drawn by Michael. Victims The following tables only include the people who were infected on screen. "Four Goes Too Far" Heart start Death P.A.C.T. forms a plan Loser conversation Staring contest "match" Free Food In outer space On the moon Ending "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" Goofs/Errors *Donut doesn’t actually push on the syringe to give him the twinkle; however, when he throws it to the side, it’s pushed down. *It is unknown how Taco got the twinkle in The Liar Ball You Don't Want, as the sixth challenge was over and it's unknown if Donut has any other syringes. Gallery File:Clock got twinkled by Bell.jpg|Clock with the Twinkle. Twinkle-syringe.gif|The syringe animated ''(from the FLA file). Twinkle-syringe.png|The syringe (From the FLA file) '''(Static). Twinkle-syringe-empty.png|The syringe empty (From the FLA file). File:Yaaaaaaaaaa! ABNTT and Bleh has no twinkle.jpg|"Hey! None of us has the twinkle anymore!" "YAY!!!" File:Snapshot - 223.png|Donut giving himself the Twinkle of Contagion. File:Twinkle of Contagion.png|The Twinkle's syringe. File:Donut with the Twinkle of things.png|Donut about to insert the syringe into himself. Marken.png|Pen showing Marker the Twinkle of Contagion. Bandicam 2018-02-04 08-00-26-131.jpg|"Oh, gosh!" YF got twinkled.jpg|If you look at someone with the twinkle, you get the twinkle. Cake got twinkled.jpg|OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! GB with twinkle.PNG|Dora ruins GB's plan and gives the twinkle to her. Cake Twinkle.png|Cake with pain that can not be released. Eggy Twinkle.png|Eggy with the twinkle. Firey Twinkle.png|Firey with the twinkle. Spongey Twinkle.png|Spongy with the twinkle. Stapy Twinkle.png|Stapy with the twinkle. Twinkle.png|Donut being mad (rimshot) at Gelatin, who is offscreen in this image. Bell funny.png|Bell with the twinkle. Pens.png|Pen with the twinkle. Books.png|Book with the twinkle. Screenshot 2018-02-19 at 8.23.27 PM.png|Taco with the twinkle in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. GB Twinkle.png|GB with twinkle Marker Twinkle.png|Maker with twinkle(?) Clock Twinkle Front.png|Clock with twinkle (Front) Clock Twinkle Back.png|Clock with Twinkle (Back) Gelatin and Donut.png| Ah Hehehhehe!, do you mean "The Tinkle of contagion?" Category:Donut Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Challenges